Sakura Kiss
by StarlightChrist
Summary: "I bought you. You belong to me now. My first kiss that you stole from me 10 years ago... I will be taking it back from you. A slave should be obeying her master's order right?" (HibariXReader)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

As the cherry blossom petals cascade away from the swaying sakura trees, it gently sweeps on the cheeks of the leader of the Nanimori Middle Disciplinary committee that is taking nap on the rooftop of the Nanimori Middle school.

"_Hibari! Hibari_!" A yellow canary flew towards Hibari while chirping out his name.

Hibari sweeps away all the cherry petals that are on his body by using his hand. How much he comes to hate cherry blossom when it reminds of him defeated by the Vongola's illusionist who took advantage of his Sakura-Kura disease. How much he hates it when his body gets weaker around the falling of this delicate, marveously formed sakura flowers.

"_Who is responsible for planting Sakura here_?"

"_It's always been here all this while, director. It's already its season for it to bloom._" The second in command of the Nanimori Middle Disciplinary committee, Kusakabe replies Hibari.

"_I will be proceeding to the reception room. I just can't get into the mood for a nap here._" Hibari stood up while cloaked his black gakuran top over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"<em>I will be missing you so much!. Can't you convince your parents once more<em>?" Your best friend of that school convinces you to stay in Japan while shedding her tears.

"_It's already been decided, Aoi. I have to go overseas. I already promised my father that I will stay there till he finishes his business contract with his clients in that country. I promise to you that I will be back to Japan once it's done. Now, don't cry._" You uses your handkerchief to wipe off your best friend's tears.

"_Then, it's promise, make a pinky swear with me_!" Aoi shows her pinky finger towards you.

"_Of course I will_!"

You and Aoi hook both of your pinky fingers together. "_Then, the seal has been made. You must not break the seal!_"

"_Of course I won't! Baka!_" Both of you then break into a good laugh together.

"_I'm going to confess to him today_." You tell to Aoi timidly.

"_Don't… don't tell me that you are going to confess to Hibari-San_!?" Aoi looks at you in surprise.

"_Yes. I'm going to confess to him that I have liked him a long time ago_."

"_You.. you can't be serious. What do you actually see in him? That brat is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students of this school_!"

"_But he is a gentle person. Once, I saw him helping an injured kitten from the streets. Since then, I have always in love with him_."

"_Seriously, you can't be help_!" Aoi lets out a sigh while rubs her forehead.

"_Then I guess I've gotta root on for you. Whatever reply you might get, you will be off from this country by today. I will escort you till halfway, after that you will have to do it by yourself_."

"_Thank you so much, Aoi! You are the best_!" You hug Aoi tightly.

"_It's suffocating, Baka_! _Hopefully he doesn't bite you to death_!"

"_Teehee_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you herbivores flocking around here<em>?" Hibari brings out his tonfas while walking towards the group of students who are grouping together in the corner of the hallway of the school.

"_It's… it's Hibari-San! Run for your life or else he is going to beat you into pulp_!" The screaming voice of the scholars that are grouping together in the corner echoes along the hallway of the school.

"_He...he is indeed scary! All of them run away just after seeing his face. I wonder how in the world she could fall for such a fearsome guy. I wish you a good luck (Y/N)!_"

You approaches Hibari timidly while Aoi watching both of you from a safe distance while hiding in a corner of the classroom.

"_Do you want be bitten into death, herbivore_?" Hibari glares at you that are slowly approaching near him.

"_I…. I need to tell you something important, Hibari-San_."

"_Something important? Then, follow me to the reception room_."

As Hibari walks towards the reception room, you follow behind of him. "_He has such a broad shoulder. I wonder what it is like to hug him from his back. Wait! What the hell am I thinking!? I'm starting to become more pervert_." You slapped yourself to prevent having another thought about him.

When Hibari enters into the reception room, he turns and looks at you. "_So what is it you wanted to tell me and make it fast._ I wanted to take a nap."

You clenches your skirt tightly as you blush. "_Si…since I saw you saving a kitten…..from…from the street…that day, I have been in….in… in love with you_."

After listening to you, Hibari eyes widen in surprise. For the first time in his life, this is the first time a girl ever confesses towards him. The now most fearsome guy in the school is speechless thinking of what to say back to you.

"_You. What are you trying to say_?"

Without any hesitation, You walks towards Hibari and grabs him by his collar while pulling him towards you and presses your lips against his lip.

_"I love you, Hibari-San_."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Thank you so much for the readers who followed and favourite this story, not to mention and even reviewed it. (BOW) I truly appreciate it. Please take it easy on me as a beginner since I'm more prone to show mistake in my grammar since English is not the first language in my country (sigh). But still I will try my best to write out the best. (Sparkles)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**~Your P.O.V~**

"_Ten years has passed since then. Father had left me with all his wealth and his powers to me few days ago before he loses his final battle to his illness. I guess death is the only battle that no human can ever win. My father is one of the most powerful mafia boss and is an alliance of the Vongola family. I decided to return to Japan to report to the headquarters of my father's death and my position as the new leader of the family. Honestly I feel really scared. Am I really capable of shoulder this huge responsibility that my father gave me? Am I really capable of protecting my family and my allies? I'm neither an expert in martial arts nor an expert in handling guns. How am I supposed to protect that is important to my father when i can't even protect myself? The final message that my father told me before he passed on still lingers in my mind."_

"_Go to Japan and ask help from your fiancée. I'm sure with his help you can be able to manage this family. He is one of the guardian and the strongest guardian of the Vongola family. I'm sure he will protect you." _ Your father carefully explained to you.

"_What do you think you're doing father? How can you decide some random man to be my fiancée when I don't even know who he is and how he looks like?" _ You shouted back at your father.

"_(Y/N), please listen to your father last wish just for this time. I know I shouldn't be messing up with your personal affair but it is a promise that I made to my dear friend. A friend should never break his promise right? I'm sure his son will take a good care of you. He might be cold on the outside but I'm sure deep in his heart he cares for his family. Please promise me (Y/N)." Your father gently Held your hand._

_Tears start rolling from you cheek._

"_No matter how hard I tried to hate you, I'm still unable to hate you. You will always meddle into my personal affair and decide for me without my consensus."_

Your father gently wipes your tears.

"_I can't afford to lose you after losing your mother, (Y/N). Danger, death and threat are normal in this world of mafia. You might not know who and where your enemies are. That is why protecting your family members is very important. And you are really important to me (Y/N). With your fiancée by your side, no enemies are daring enough to attack you and our family. Will you promise me that you will marry him and fulfils my promise to my friend?" _

You hold your father's weak hand.

"_Not even once I ever go against you, father. So how am I supposed to ignore what you had said just now? I…..I will marry the man of your choice father."_

Listening to your agreement, your father peacefully passed on.

"_I love you father."_

* * *

><p>"<em>My lady? My lady?" <em>

Suddenly a loud voice startles you. It was one of your subordinate, Naoki.

"_Please pardon me my lady, we are already here."_

After few hours journey riding on your personal limousine, you have reach your mansion in Nanimori. The mansion looks still the same, just like it were when you are staying in that mansion ten years ago.

"_It still looks new." _

"_Of course it is, my lady. Even when you and your father are not living in this mansion, the maids of our family will always keep this mansion clean and occupied."_ Naoki replied.

"_Naoki."_

"_Uhm?"_

"_Do you think I'm capable of leading this family?" _You asked your father most trusted subordinate, Naoki while staring at your mansion.

Naoki's eyes widen in surprise before lets out a gentle smile.

"_I'm sure you are capable to, my lady. After all, you are the child of our boss. We will always believe in the decision of your father had made. I'm sure your father would have told you the same thing too."_

You turn and look at Naoki.

"_Thank you for believing in me, Naoki."_

"_You should take some rest, my lady. You must be really tired."_

"_Ah, I will." _You replied while stretching out your body.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Hibari's House~<strong>

"Kyo-san, it seems that this letter was from your father." Kusakabe places the letter in front of Hibari.

"Throw it away." Hibari replied while enjoying his Japanese tea.

"Why don't you take a look at it, Kyo-san, maybe it is some important news from your father."

Hibari glares at Tetsuya.

"Do you not hear what I had said just now? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"Understood. I will throw it right away."

As Kusakabe is about to take away the letter, a picture falls from the letter accidentally. When Hibari looks at the picture his eyes widen in surprise. He reaches out to the picture.

"_She…..she is the one who confessed and kissed me ten years ago. What is her picture doing here?"_

"_Tetsu, show me the letter."_

"_Here."_ Kusakabe hands over the letter towards Hibari.

"_Let's get straight to the point. The woman in the picture is your fiancée. She is the daughter of a dear friend of mine and I had made a promise to her father that both of you will get marry. With your cold personality, you can never have an affair with any woman or get married. I know that because I'm your father. No matter how much you hate me, you are my sole son and you must bear an heir to our family. She and her father should have arrived in Nanimori by now. I had attached the address behind of the picture… …"_

As Hibari reads finish the letter. He lets out a devilishly smile.

"_My fiancée… … ? This is getting more interesting."_


End file.
